Ikou
by Habataki
Summary: Train gets a new partner, with some disturbing secrets. There are deadly masquerades, a forbidden love, new assassins, and a quest for the ultimate jewel: life. I added lines to lessen confusion in the second chapter. Please review!
1. Cat on a leash

Chapter One: Cat on a leash.

A little boy stood in a river of dark red. His thirst for blood, even with him bathing in it, had not yet been quenched. Rage danced in his eyes, and tears were gleaming on his face. He thought it funny that his surroundings modeled his very emotions; the sky was a daunting red, and the ground beneath him was ash and dust.

"What a place to be," came a voice. The little boy closed his eyes; tears adorned his face. "Why you? Why couldn't you be a normal boy, without all this tragedy occurring?" The voice was confident; it surely belonged to a smirking face. A man appeared; his face was cloaked in shadow, but his voice revealed his growing smile as he continued. "Do you want to live or die, Chronos Thirteen?" Suddenly a glimmer caught the boy's eye as the man swiftly pulled out a gun. The sound of a trigger being pushed terrified the boy, making him scream with anger and fear. Then the gun was fired, and the bang was so overwhelming that the boy could no longer hear any thing at all; not even his own screams.

Train sobbed as a special pair of glasses was gently lifted away from his eyes. He was in a dark room; chains bound his hands to a slimly wall. His body shook with anger and sorrow.  
"Ah so the glasses did allow you to experience the darkest places in your soul? They take your emotions and your memories, combining them so that everything seems a reality. You could call them…a special preview of hell. Emotionally disturbing, isn't it?" Train glared at the man for a moment, trying his best to ignore the man's arrogant disposition. Memories and feelings returned that Train had disowned so long ago, and his lips were caked with blood caused from wounds his cat like fangs had created. During the time he had worn the glasses, uncontrollable rage had built up inside of him and his flesh was the only thing that he could use as support.  
"I…I'm not a pet of Chronos! I am a stray cat!"

"We want you back, 'stray cat'. Or shall we make up your mind for you by killing you? Of course"-here the man stopped to adjust his glasses-"you could always stay here for the rest of your life." Train examined the man, looking for hidden weaknesses. The man was wearing a suit, and had long blond hair that adorned his face in choppy layers. A pair of spectacles hid the mischievous gleam in his eye. He looked intelligent and dangerous. And his composure was calm and mysterious, which meant he was well guarded behind his walls. The man flipped a penny with his gloved hand, and Train watched it fall to the ground, shimmering in the dark cell. Kneeling down, the man adjusted his glasses as he said, "Ah. Heads up. Delightful. It appears as if it will be a lucky day for both of us." Train grinned slyly.

"You have no idea." With that he thrust his legs forward, putting all of his weight onto his elbows behind him, and leaning his head and back against the wall. But the man was too quick; he jumped to the side, avoiding the well aimed kick.

"Looks like the cat isn't out of energy just yet, but it's not my job to fight you and temporarily remove it. If you defy Chronos, it's my job to kill you. And since it looks like you have made your choice, I guess it's time to play a little game of cat and dog." Train laughed; his outgoing personality was returning and the masquerade of shadows he had been forced to remember was slowly diminishing.

"I don't think it'd be wise…to shoot the Black Cat," Train said casually. The man gave a gorgeous smile as he gazed into Train's eyes. He slipped his hand into his jacket, and gracefully removed a gun. Holding onto it firmly, he pointed it at Train's head.

"Do you want to live or die"-here he paused to draw out the words mockingly-"Chronos Thirteen?" Train grinned like he knew all the secrets of the world.

"Live."

The man looked surprised at first, and then suspicious, but he lowered his gun and returned it to the inside of his jacket. "Welcome back, Black Cat." With that he leaned over Train, and kissed him softly on his forehead. "I've missed you…"


	2. Wolves love kittens

Chapter Two: Wolves love kittens

Sven peeked through a window, looking back and forth until he saw a girl standing by the front door. "Hmm…" He walked over to the door, straightening his tie and adjusting his eye patch as he moved. "What's a girl like her doing here?" he said quietly, as he opened the door.

"Hello!" Sven said cheerfully, smiling sweetly as he looked her over. The girl eyed him with curiosity and slight annoyance.

"You could try harder to be a ladies man," she said, with a small smile. "Hey! Anyway, where is Mr. Black Cat? Don't try to lie to me, I know he's here!" Sven rubbed the back of his head nervously with a chuckle. _Damn. Why does he always get the girls? _  
"Uh…well…he said he was going out, but I haven't seen him." Suddenly suspicion filled his senses, and he moved closer to the girl, moving his face closer to hers until they almost kissed. He peered at her. "Why do you want to know? Ah, but then again. It is not a gentleman to question a lady."

Saya looked at him strangely, and then laughed. "You are a creepy man, but I suppose that's the kind of people Mr. Black Cat associates with. By the way, what are you doing in his apartment?" Sven's jaw dropped as his briefcase fell to the ground. He cleared his throat. Saya laughed and invited herself further into the house. "You know, it was just a question." She picked up a dirty sock and held it up for him to see. "It's not like I was implying anything…"

"Im-ply-ing?" a clear voice said, soothed with gentleness.

"Ah! Eve!" Sven took this opportunity as a way to disdain the awkward situation that had appeared. "This is…" Sven paused and laughed nervously.

"SAYA!!!" She yelled, picking up a carton of old food and throwing it at him. "And this place is a dump! How old are you anyway? Living with a boy who is years younger than you because you can't afford a home. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!???" Sven massaged his head with his hand, sighing heavily. _I may not have money for cigarettes. Or a house. But I sure as hell am not a slob!_

"Sa-ya!" Eve said, smiling cheerfully. Sven forced a laugh, and flailed his arms about.  
"Good job! Good job!" Saya looked at him closely. _What an idiot. _She sighed and plopped onto the couch.  
"So where is Mr. Black Cat again?" Saya said, boredom edging her voice. Eve blushed slightly at the name, and Sven bit his lip. Lately she had been blushing everytime she saw Train. Was she developing feelings now? He would never let her fall in love with Train, but was it even a possibility? Sven had no time to think as he watched Eve close her eyes and smile.

"Where… is… Black Cat?"

* * *

Train winced at the moonlight that sparkled through a window; even that seemed bright after the darkness he had spent the day in. He walked in front of a guard, who was jabbing a gun into his back. Three guards walked along side of him on both his left and his right, and the man from earlier walked before him.

"Stop," said the clear, beautiful voice of the man. The guards kneeled, and Train copied them as habit welcomed itself home. Seeing perfectly well in the dark, he noticed a line of whips hanging in the corner of the room. It was no surprise; he had been a pet of Chronos long enough to know what punishment he would receive.

"Number Thirteen," came an icy voice. It reminded Train of raging snow falling upon a river of rushing blood; a memory of some sort. A woman stood at the front of the warehouse; her back facing them all. Train clenched his teeth as one of the guards beside him stood and walked over to the whips; dread and fear rushed inside of him, corrupting his thoughts and sense. The guard swept a whip of off the nail it had hung on, and slowly walked towards Train. Every step throbbed in Train's head, and he shook as his body ached in anticipation. However, Train had not long to wait, for the guard was quick to handle the whip. From outside one could surely hear the sobbing screams that came through the night, and if one were to walk in that warehouse today…well surely they'd see the stains of dark red. They'd see the stains of dried blood that have tainted the ground for ages. Certainly, on the morning when that whip was finally silenced, the warehouse looked as if it had bought a brand new mahogany carpet.

"Very good Keimyou," the woman said. The man with the glasses leaned over Train as he lay silently in his wet blood on top of the dirty floor. The man kissed Train on his head gently, and then whispered sweetly.  
"My name is Keimyou, and I love you."

* * *

Sven cursed as he wrapped a band aid around his finger. Popping his head out of the kitchen, he called out, "Breakfast will be ready soon!" Going back towards the stove, he coughed heavily, and sighed. Steam consumed him, and sweat dripped off of his face. "I am a gentleman…and gentlemen cook for ladies. I will not give up! Now…where are those plates…" Sven ducked down quickly and opened a cabinet door. "Nooo…not in here…" He spun around and opened another with a yell. "Ayiiiieee! Not in here either!!"

Jumping up he opened a cabinet, but found nothing. "Doesn't this boy have any plates…hmm…?" He stuck his head out of the kitchen and looked around cautiously. Creeping back towards the stove, he climbed on top of the counter. "Can't believe I'm doing this but…" He reached up towards one of the top cabinets, and blindly swung it open. Moving his hand around, he gasped as something fell to the ground. It was a picture. Sven examined it carefully; it had a girl with short hair smiling and had Train standing next to her. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes were full of hidden admiration for the girl. Turning the picture over, Sven saw writing. It was partially smeared, as if something had been spilled onto it, but Sven did not know what. He could, however, make out the words. "Train and Saya…Our love rest in peace." Sven bit his lip. "Wait a minute, Saya? SAYA!!! Now I remember…" He poked his head out of the kitchen again, and inspected the girl who sat lazily on the couch. The girl on the couch had white hair framing her face, and then black hair extending from one side that lay upon her shoulder. The picture was small, but Sven could tell that the girl in the picture and the girl on the couch were not the same person._ From what I can remember Saya never looked like that…so if this is Saya in the picture, then who is that on Train's couch?_


	3. Independant Cat

The guards around Train helped him up, and he bit his lip in pain. His body screamed of wounds that he could not ignore; he was weak, slow, and darkly quiet. It was all too much against his personality and talent. They walked him out of the Woman's presence, pushing him cruelly towards the door. "You know what will happen if you leave again," one said roughly. He handed Train a letter and a pouch, and then slammed the door in Train's face.

"Heh…" a voice said. Alarmed, Train reached for his leg, but then remembered his gun was no longer there. Looking up, he met a boy's gaze. Train inspected the boy, however, before letting his guard down once again. The boy had a feminine looking face, with daunting eyes. He wore clothes that were much too large for him, hiding his figure. His hair was short and choppy, as if it had been cut carelessly. Train relaxed, and focused his attention onto his letter. He started walking towards his apartment, on a deserted street that led only to alleyways. "Hey…" the boy said, clearing his throat. Even his voice sounded somewhat feminine, but Train disregarded it as a result of the boy's age. "I'm your new partner, Jiyu. So stop hording the assignment to yourself, and let me see it."  
Train smirked at the boy's words, and kept walking. The boy caught up to him, and walked along side of him. They were approaching the city limits now; the glass from the sky scrapers glimmered with the light of the faint sun. "Fine, you don't believe me do you?" The boy's eyes sparkled with anger. "Look!" He pulled out a gun, with the numerals XX carved into it. Train shot a doubting look at the gun, and then was taken aback.

"So you are my new partner then?" He grinned sheepishly, and apologized. "Although I have another partner…Svenny baby. Eh heh heh…nevermind about that. So your name is Jiyu." Jiyu swelled with pride. "Never heard of you," Train said, smiling. "Anyway…here's our assignment." He handed Jiyu the envelope. "Ah hey, aren't you going to say how honored you are to work with The Black Cat?" Jiyu shook his head, and crossed his arms. "Nope. He's nothing too special. I'm hoping the rumors I heard about him were true: that he finally learned how to use a gun for good use." Train looked surprised at Jiyu's answer, and then chuckled. "I can already tell you are ambitious and confident. I guess that will get you far."  
They were silent as Train emptied the pouch and refastened his gun to his leg. They were silent as Jiyu read the letter, and they were silent as they reached the apartment door. However silent their mouths were, though, their eyes said it all. If only they were staring at each other the entire time, they might have read the secrets.

"I remember when I first met you…you hardly talked at all…" Jiyu mumbled.  
"What was that?" Train said. "I didn't hear you…"  
"Oh it was nothing."

Train shrugged as he reached for the doorknob, and his hand fell upon Jiyu's, who had reached at the same time. Jiyu blushed and quickly pulled his hand back with an embarrassed apology. Train looked at Jiyu strangely. "Hey no big deal," he said, as he opened the door. _This kid is sort of strange. Hey…what the hell?_ A rush of steam consumed Train and Jiyu and coughing overwhelmed their hearing.

"This is breakfast?" a female voice said, with obvious annoyance. "You do know you've been cooking it for four hours, right? And it ends up looking like chewed up dog food."  
Train recognized Sven's voice. "It's not my way to yell at a lady, but eat it! Because this food used groceries, and groceries cost money!"

Train laughed. "This is my home…agh…" He gasped a little, clutching his arm. "Sorry I'm still a little sore from last night." Concern shone in Jiyu's eyes.

"You are very strong to survive that." He smiled, cheer shining in his face. "Come on, let's go inside. I'm thirsty."  
Train was surprised yet again at Jiyu…he reminded him of someone. Shaking the thought out of his head he walked into his apartment with Jiyu.

"Sven baby, I'm home!"


	4. The fall of Sven

I want to thank both of you for the reviews! It makes me very happy!

Sorry it took me so long. School has been keeping me busy, but I promise the intervals will not be so long from now on.

* * *

Sven heard Train's voice, and felt his heart drop to his stomach. Something wasn't right; he didn't know what to do about the girl, and why she wanted to find Train. Eve was also worrying him, and frustration flooded his senses. He ran to the door, and pushed Jiyu and Train back outside before anyone could see them through the steam.

Train grinned and leaned towards Sven. "You didn't set my house on fire, did you?"

Sven, in return, lit a cigarette and inhaled it; anger dancing in his eyes. "Listen…I have a lot going on right now. You just can't disappear for a night and then come barging back in, expecting me to have taken care of everything perfectly! I'm cooking breakfast…and…" Sven's mind raced as he looked for a lie to release. He didn't want Train to be around Eve, and he figured he could take care of the mysterious girl by himself. "And…I need you to buy some garlic! Yes, garlic! Now go…and take that boy with you!!!" Sven turned quickly and stepped inside. "Now go!" he said, pointing towards the way to the store. "And don't come back until you have it!" With that he slammed the door and sighed heavily. Resting his head against the door, he closed his eyes until he heard footsteps approaching.

"Who was at the door?" It was the girl who claimed to be Saya. Sven's cigarette dropped from his mouth in surprise.  
"No one special. Damn marketers." He walked back towards the kitchen, thoughts flooding his mind. Pacing back and forth he eyed the girl carefully. "Okay…I'm not going to pretend to be stupid any longer! You aren't Saya. So who are you?" The girl rolled her eyes and went back towards the couch.

"Finally. Geez. And you know Black Cat? If you really did, you would have known I don't look a thing like her." She ran her fingers through her white bangs, biting her lip at the same time. "I'm a sweeper. My name is Cheiko, and I'm after Black Cat. Or, if you prefer, Train Heartnet. I thought that using you would be the easiest way to get to him. Because-here she paused to lift her lips into a smirk- I wouldn't want to alarm the Black Cat." Sven eyed her carefully before letting out a childish laugh. His head fell to his hand, and he moved it back and forth.

"You must know," he said with a wry smile, "that Train is a sweeper. Not black cat. Why would sweeper hunt sweeper?" He gave a sardonic smile, stemmed from irony and despair, and the smile soon swept into a small chuckle when he saw the tiny bit of comedy the situation withheld. He wondered how she knew, a stranger who he had never met before, that the Black Cat was alive. Rumors? _A sweeper hunting sweeper by dressing as other sweeper's dead girlfriend and using sweeper's friend to capture the said dead assassin!_ Sven jumped out of his thoughts and gave a full out grin. _Just stick with the death card. Yeah…heh…_ "Besides, Black Cat was killed years ago. You are causing many flashes of unpleasant memories." Cheiko's eyes glimmered as she laughed sinisterly; her voice was clear, and icy, but she topped it with snow. Sven cursed under his breath. _No, no act like you mean what you say. _

"You're a bad liar, especially since your oh so apparent denial of his being alive failed to appear earlier." She mocked him with morbid enjoyment, and her voice became as slicing as a fresh-sharpened sword. 'Where's Mister Black Cat? Oh, I don't know! He went out!' Well and then that bio weapon over there clearly reinforced my suspicions. Especially when she repeated his name in an almost dreamy tone. Hah." She became thoughtful for a second as Sven fell to his knees in his overly dramatic manner. _Damn, how much does she know? _

Cheiko kept on talking, ignoring his actions. Her voice lost the edge and had a pondering tone to it, making her sound almost nice."Well I suppose that's impressive for a robot, but that's not the point. Honestly though, why would you keep her? Isn't that illegal? Maybe I could arrest you too!" Her eyes filled up with sparkling clouds at the thought of a double pay check. All the while Sven kneeled on his knees. _DAMN! _"OOoh and I might be able to buy a new outfit…" _DAMN IT!_ A few moments passed, and then she snapped out of her reverie. Her eyes grew darker and her smile evil, "So…take me to him."


End file.
